wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Syrup (New)
Captain Syrup is a character in the Wario Land series. She is the leader of the Black Sugar Gang, formerly known as the Brown Sugar Pirates. Throughout the Wario Land''series, Captain Syrup is a rival to titular Wario. She has had two pirate ships throughout the ''Wario Land series; the first is known as the S.S. Teacup while the second is called The Sweet Stuff. Appearances Edit Spoiler warning: This article or section contains spoilers you are reading at your own risk. Plot and/or ending details follow.(Skip this section) Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Edit Captain Syrup appears in her debut appearance as the leader of the pirates known as the Brown Sugar Pirates. Wario learns of the pirates and the treasures they have stolen from different lands. One of the stolen treasures happens to be a golden statue of Princess Peach, which they are holding for ransom. Wario ventures to Syrup Castle, where he intends to steal the Brown Sugar Pirates' fortune. At Syrup Castle, Wario is surprised to learn that Captain Syrup is female. In battle, the pirate leader summons a genie named Denpū who assists Captain Syrup to defeat Wario. Eventually, the duo are defeated by Wario and Captain Syrup destroys her own castle, promising to get revenge. Mario takes the golden statue before the Wario can get it, however, with the coins he collected on the way to Syrup Castle, he buys a new castle with Denpū's wish. Wario Land II Edit Captain Syrup returns in the sequel, Wario Land II. At the beginning of the game, her crew, now known as the Black Sugar Gang, steals Wario's treasure and trashes his new castle. Wario chases the Black Sugar Gang to Kitchen Island, where he defeats Captain Syrup a second time and reclaims the treasures stolen from him. Wario Land: Shake It! Edit In Wario Land: Shake It!, Captain Syrup learns of the crisis within the Shake Dimension and the existence of the Bottomless Coin Sack, currently held by the evil Shake King. She gives Wario the Ancient Globe, which holds the Shake Dimension, as she wishes to retrieve the Bottomless Coin Sack for herself. Wario travels to the Shake Dimension to retrieve the sack for himself, however, at the end of the game, it is stolen from Wario by Captain Syrup when he is not looking. Her role in Wario Land: Shake It! is greatly diminished from her previous roles as she only sells Wario maps to the next location after he has defeated a boss, rather than her much larger role as the main antagonist in the previous games. Spoiler warning:' Plot and/or ending details ends here.' Non-canonical appearances Edit Non-canon warning: This article or section contains non-canonical information that is not considered to be an official part of the Mario series and/or isn't considered to be part of the series' overall storyline. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Edit Captain Syrup makes a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a spirit. Ultimate''uses her ''Shake It! artwork for the spirit. Her spirit can be found at the Light Realm battle with Bayonetta and King Dedede references her battle in Wario Land. In her spirit battle, the enemy is easily distracted by items that is pulled towards the enemy. The minion, King Dedede is giant resembling the Genie. Non-canon warning: Non-canonical information ends here. Trivia Edit * In the Japanese Famitsu magazine, an article covering Wario Land: Shake It''referred to Captain Syrup as Maple, implying her full name may be "Maple Syrup", however, the name "Maple" is never used in-game. * Captain Syrup shares the same trait as Risky Boots from the ''Shantae series, they are known as the "dangerous female pirate", "the pirate queen", and possess the power of a genie during the final battle. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Pink Characters Category:Pirates Category:Characters who wear Hats Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear makeup Category:Sea Creature Pets Category:Characters who wear earrings Category:Characters who wear These Oceans of the Sea Category:Characters with Brown Hair as Wigs Category:FullSize Doll as Pets